paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDI episode 2: Wake A Thon
Chris: last time on total drama island, the contestants went cliff diving and had a little fun looking for a key and meeting some sharky friend's anyways Blizzard was the first to be eliminated who will go home next right now on Total Drama Island! Theme song In the gopher cabin Austin cracks his back super loud Rocky: ewww that was gross Austin: but it felt good these matresses are hard as rocks Austin looks in the matress, he sees rocks Austin: (Laughing) funny there's actually rocks in them Skye: I am so tired Alex: what should I do Austin: sleep Marshall: I'm going * =confessional * Marshall: I know that you're supposed to be with you're team but all the time, it's annoying In bass Rubble: guys I need to eat something Colin: so get something Rubble: where Robert: uh the cafe Chris: contestants come to the campfire please They go Chris: today's challenge is the awake a thon Chase: what is that? Chris: stay up for 24 hours Austin: easy Kiki: for you * Austin: I always stay up for 24 hours, we got this challenge in the bag Rocky: alright I'm ready Chris: starting now! Ryan: alright I'm gonna bully Colin! Colin: No please! Ryan pushes Colin Rocky: STOP! Tundra: at least blizzard isn't here * Ryan: They should mind their own bunisses I'll do what I want to Colin * Colin: (crying) I wish Ryan would leave me alone Ryan: come here pipsqueak! Colin: Stop! 1 hour later 9/10 bass awake 9/11 GOPHERS awake Topher: alright I'm gonna take selfies Rocky: stop it with that! Kiki: ugh I wish everyone would be quiet Austin: kiki shh Ryan: COME HERE COLIN Colin: PLEASE STOP! Ryan pushes Colin Into mud Ryan laughs Colin crys Colin: you're sooo mean! Colin runs away crying *Robert: man I need to stop them Ryan: hahah Rocky: stop bullying him Ryan: make me Tundra: he's another blizzard! Ryan: I sure am (evil laugh) Marshall: man he's mean Zuma: uh guys it's been 10 hours Ryder: alright guys let's stay awake for 14 more hours 5 hours later 4/10 bass 6/10 GOPHERS Colin is hiding and crying Ryan: haha you're such a cry baby Topher: more selfies! Colin: JUST STOP! Ryan: never! Ryan throws mud at Colin Colin crys more Tundra pushes Ryan Tundra: Cut it out! Ryan: never Rocky: he is gonna get it 5 hours later 2/10 bass awake 4/10 gophers awake Rubble: ugh I'm tired Ryan: ha well win this He runs to Colin Ryan: don't wake up He puts a spider on his head Colin: huh? Colin sees it Colin: OH MY!!!!! Ryan: hahaha Rubble: stop Ryan Last hour All bass are asleep Chris: gophers win!!! Gophers: ALright! Chris: bass elimination again! * Ryan: Colin doesn't know what coming to him Porter: Colin you ok buddy? Colin: Yeah Penelope: he'll get it Ryder hugs Colin Colin: thanks Ryan laughs Everyone votes Ryan goes and changes the votes quickly Chris: alright people safe Chris: Colin,Kiki,Porter,Shimmer,Chase,Rubble,Zuma and Penlope Robert and Ryder are left Chris: the final marshmallow goes to Drumroll Chris: Robert Ryder: HUH? Chase: none of us voted him Chris: it says all of you did Ryder goes to the boat Ryder crys Ryan laughs * Ryan: my plan worked all of them will fall hahaahh! In bass cabin Colin: Ryan must've did it! Chase: HE'S GONNA GET VOTED OFF Ryan walks in Ryan: haha I changed the votes Chase: WHY????!??? Ryan: cause I'm evil! Ryan runs out Rubble: he needs to go Ryan walks down a path smiling evily The end Category:TDI episodes